


Little darling, you're mine.

by calimaslinson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute little buggers, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Ray makes love to Amber, Rayber - Freeform, Smut, This is to make up for the horrendous death fics, i ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calimaslinson/pseuds/calimaslinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Amber have been dating for eight months exactly. For their anniversary, they both know what they want. They've waited, and they want this moment to be absolutely special. First time fluffiness. I might vomit from how cute this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little darling, you're mine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetsPlayRayvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsPlayRayvin/gifts).



> This was inspired by the song Little Darling by Lewis Watson, so check it out.

Today is Ray and Amber's eighth month anniversary, and instead of buying his lovely girlfriend a bouquet of roses or a humongous box of chocolates and a teddy, Ray plans something far more special. He sits on their king sized bed in just a pair of boxers and sweatpants, nervously rubbing the palms of his hands over the cotton material. He's done this loads of times with other girls, but this time, it's completely different. This time it isn't /just/ sex, it's making love to the girl he's fallen head over heels for. And he's scared, impatiently waiting for Amber to return from her trip to the mall. 

 

He sprawls out on the bed with his hands behind his head, inhaling a deep breath before exhaling with a small huff. And he stays completely silent, awaiting even the tiniest noise to alert him of his girlfriend's presence. The screen door slams shut and he jumps out of bed, pacing back and forth across the floorboards. He runs a hand through his hair with a nervous expression as the footsteps get louder and closer, tugging his lower lip between his teeth. 

 

"Baby, I'm home!" Amber shouts as she looks around her and Ray's apartment, a look of confusion plastered to her face as she searches for her boyfriend. She pushes her bedroom door open to find a shirtless Ray with an anxious expression. "Happy eight months, Ray." She speaks in a tone full of adoration, flinging her arms around his neck. 

 

Ray smiles eagerly down at her and suddenly every worry in the world fades away, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to her soft, full lips. Their eyes flutter closed as she returns the kiss just as passionately, a hum of contentment passing through her mouth. He pulls back and rests his forehead against hers, whispering to her, "Let me make love to you." 

 

Amber releases a little and almost inaudible giggle at his forwardness, opening her eyes to stare up into his own as she replies in an equally quiet whisper, "Will you still love me in the morning?" She places both hands on his bare chest, a concerned tug forming on the corners of her lips. 

 

"I'll love you tomorrow morning, and the next, and the next, and I'll love you every morning." Ray murmurs to her as he presses little pecks to her lips. And that's all the reassurance Amber needs before she gives him a nod in agreement. Ray's hands tug open the buttons on her blouse as his lips connect with her own once more, this time in a more loving and careful manner. He throws her blouse to the side and places both hands on her hips, gently pushing her back to lay down on their bed. His body hovers over hers and he leaves a string of open mouthed kisses on the skin of her bared neck as both hands reach around to unclasp her bra, marveling in how perfect she looks beneath him. "Beautiful." He speaks against her skin, a little smile formed on his lips. 

 

Amber's cheeks turn a tinge of pink as Ray leaves a trail of kisses down her chest as his hands undo the button on the front of her jeans, lightly pulling them off. His hands rest on her hips and he stares down at her with a questioning look. She nods in approval before he tugs her pastel blue colored panties down off her hips, flinging them aside. His lips press more kisses to her hips, only causing her to let out little moans of satisfaction. Her body trembles with arousal and longing only for Ray, and he notices, only boosting his confidence even more. 

 

As he moves to sit up, he pulls out a condom from the bedside drawer and tears open the foil, only after tugging his sweatpants and boxers down, revealing himself to his girlfriend, who seems to accept him. He pushes his way between his girlfriend's legs, the smile still remaining on his face. "Are you ready, my princess?" He asks in a tone that floods with love and desire for the woman beneath him. 

 

Amber nods once, her cheeks completely flushed a red color as she responds, "I trust you. I'm ready." She leans up and presses another kiss to his cheek. 

 

And with that, Ray takes his length into his hand, guiding it forward to align with her entrance. And in one slow and gentle movement, he pushes his entire length into her, a drawn out moan passing from both of their lips simultaneously. The sounds make Amber giggle just a little, her lower lip pulled between her teeth with the sensations. 

 

Ray's eyes scan her face for any little bit of doubt she might exude, and when he doesn't find one, he starts to rock his hips back and forth, creating a blissfully perfect rhythm. He leans down and captures her lips on hers, muffling the noises escaping between the two. His hands grip onto hers and his fingers twine through her own, their lips meshing perfectly together in a passionate sync, everything else in the world coming to a stop, and it's just them. 

 

Their bodies switch to auto pilot almost and the lip lock becomes deeper, Ray's hips moving quicker for more of her, just her. The sound of their ecstasy filled moans bounce off the walls and she arches her back up, squeezing onto his hands, because fuck, it feels so good, and it feels so right. 

 

It doesn't take long for them to near their climaxes, Amber's body shuddering with pure pleasure and Ray's thrusts becoming more and more erratic with each movement. And with a loud shout and a drawn our moan, they hit their orgasms together, riding out the highs together as their hearts thump audibly in their chests. 

 

And it feels unreal when they come down from their peaks, fuzzy and warm feelings overcoming their skin as he spoons her from behind, whispering a shaky, "I still love you," into her ear. 

 

And with that, she whispers, "I still love /you./" He holds her through their peaceful slumber, not a care in the world. Because it's her, and it always will be.


End file.
